During the start-up (recovery) of complex computer systems, for example telephone switching systems, numerous processors and large quantities of software (that is to say the program system of the computer system) have to be put into operation. Since the program system of a complex computer system is highly customer-specific, the start-up varies very considerably from computer system to computer system.
Hitherto, therefore, the start-up tables for defining the customer-specific start-up have been generated dynamically. However, on account of this dynamic generation, a design of the start-up at an early point in time is not possible. In addition, the dependencies between the individual software parts can only be recognized when the tables have been built up completely online.